A girl in the mirror
by Pipesper
Summary: Si la chica en el espejo le decía que era lo correcto, aun cuando habían quienes pensaran lo contrario, entonces debía escucharla. Arruinar la fiesta y el nombre de su familia, hacer de sus enemigos amigos y tener un baile de lo más desastroso con la persona menos esperada, estaba bien. Todo estaba bien.


_Hey! Pipes here! Hoy vengo con mi primer Fic de Gravity Falls. Cierto día estaba viendo el programa y ¡pam! capítulo salvaje aparece"El Misterio de la mansión Noroeste" Me dije una y otra vez que no shippearia a Dipper y Pacifica(sdfdsdf(?)), pero aunque luché no funcionó y he aquí el resultado(?). Tengo miles de cosas por terminar, pero no podía no escribir algo de ellos._

 _Como sea, situado después de dicho capítulo. Disfruten._

* * *

 _Gravity Falls le pertenece a Disney y a Alex Hirsch._

* * *

 _A girl in the mirror_

* * *

Era algo extraño para Pacifica Noroeste encontrarse nuevamente con esa muchacha sonriente, frente a frente, como si el tiempo se hubiese detenido. ¿Dónde había estado todo ese tiempo? Parecía cansada, cansada de estar atrapada tanto tiempo dentro de una burbuja que parecía irrompible, pero, que en realidad, no lo era. Pacifica le sonrió de vuelta, aunque no era precisamente el momento adecuado para sonreír, ni para hacer cualquier cosa. No, no lo era. ¿Cómo podía sonreír cuando había humillado de esa manera a su familia? ¿Cómo iba a mirar a la cara a esas personas que decían ser sus padres? La chica frente a ella parecía decir con la mirada que no importaba, que, aunque le dijeran lo contrario, había hecho lo correcto al bajar la palanca para dejar entrar al pueblo, y Pacifica comenzaba a pensar que aquella chica que sonreía tan hermosamente tenía razón.

Por supuesto que tenía razón. Salvar a los invitados de la fiesta, convertidos en árboles por aquel fantasma vengativo, era mucho mejor que conservar el manchado nombre de su familia; dejar de tener miedo por un momento en su vida en vez de seguir los pasos de sus padres, aun teniendo en cuenta todas las consecuencias, era un riesgo que valía la pena tomar; y que las ideas preconcebidas que tenía de todas las personas que la rodeaban, padre, conocidos, enemigos, estaban mal y no eran más que mentiras que le habían enseñado para esconder la verdadera naturaleza de cada uno. En medio de aquello que parecía una lucha de miradas, tres suaves golpes en la puerta la despertaron de su ensoñación; la fiesta seguía abajo y más de alguien debía de estar buscándola, o al menos eso quería pensar. Pacifica se levantó del tocador y dejó de lado por unos momentos el espejo y a la persona que había dentro de este; no había otra chica en la habitación, lo que había observando no era más que el reflejo de su propia imagen, aunque completamente distinta. Ella no era Pacifica Noroeste, pero a la vez sí lo era. Tenía otra clase de mirada, podía sonreír normalmente y se sentía más valiente de lo que era. Incluso si aquel reflejo no era el de ella misma, deseó que así fuera. Sus tacones hicieron eco en el suelo de madera mientras se dirigía a la puerta y de un momento a otro, comenzó a ponerse nerviosa.

¿Y si eran sus padres? ¿Y si venían a gritarle o, incluso, a algo peor?

Antes de posar su mano en el pomo de la puerta observó su vestido: una nueva prueba de que dejaba de ser una marioneta de sus padres. Había cambiado su vestido del violeta aburrido, al verde lago que tanto había deseado llevar. En ese lapso de tiempo, segundos quizás, volvió a tener miedo, un miedo irracional que logró vencer al oír, otra vez, los suaves golpes en la puerta. Sus padres no habrían golpeado de esa manera, quizás sus padres ni siquiera se encontraban en la fiesta, no cuando todo era lo contrario a lo que deseaban. ¿Cómo no lo había pensado antes? Abrió la puerta sin dudarlo, rápidamente para no perder la oportunidad de hacerlo, y, en ese momento, la sorpresa se estampó de inmediato en su rostro y voz.

—¿Dipper?

Él también se veía sorprendido a pesar de haber sido quien tocó a la puerta y vino a verla, pero, como luego entendió Pacifica, no era por la imprevista visita, sino por nada menos que su nuevo vestido.

—Pa-Pacifica.

—Uh…tu…

—Yo…uhm…lindo vestido…— Dipper tosió mientras observaba cualquier otro lugar menos la cara de la chica. —Quiero decir, tu otro vestido también era bonito, no digo lo contrario, ambos son bonitos, es decir… lo que quiero decir es que… pienso, que este te queda mejor, aunque, ah…

—Gracias— soltó Pacifica de inmediato, mientras una suave sonrisa se formaba en su rostro sin que ella pudiese controlarlo. —Me refiero a que… gracias— ella también tosió, más nerviosa que incómoda. —es el vestido que originalmente iba a usar, pero, bueno… ciertas cosas pasaron.

No tuvo que explicarlo más a fondo, pues él asintió. —Entiendo, ah… me gusta… el vestido, quiero decir. Sí, eso.

—Es… lindo. Así es.

Pacifica no pudo contenerse más y simplemente comenzó a reír debido a la situación, Dipper no tardó en unirse a ella. Estaban actuando como unos verdaderos tontos y lo sabían muy bien, aunque era realmente divertido. O algo así.

—Entonces… no creo que estés aquí para observar mi nuevo vestido, ¿o me equivoco? — dijo Pacifica mientras se limpiaba una pequeña lágrima que se le había escapado al reír.

—Oh, cierto. No estoy aquí para eso, bueno, la cosa es que…— el chico Pines comenzó a jugar con el cuello de su camisa y a observar sus zapatos como si de un momento a otro se hubiesen vuelto las cosas más interesantes del mundo.

—¿Es que…?

—Como desapareciste de la fiesta, bueno…

—¿Si?

—Bailar.

Pacifica dejó de sonreír unos momentos por el asombro.

—¿Bailar?

—Sí, bailar. Ah… Mabel. Sí, Mabel y las chicas querían bailar contigo para… para agradecerte por la fiesta y esas cosas, no sé, esas cosas de chicas…

—Entonces… ¿tu hermana y sus amigas quieren bailar conmigo? — era extraño, pero a la hija de los Noroeste le parecía dulce la actitud de Dipper. ¿Habría cambiado su parecer acerca de ella? ¿Habría dejado de considerarla un monstruo?

—¡Claro! Ya sabes que las chicas aman estas cosas de los bailes, así que…

Antes de que Pacifica pudiese decir o hacer algo más, y antes de que él mismo se acobardara y saliera corriendo por la vergüenza, Dipper, muy caballerosamente, le ofreció su brazo para escoltarla nuevamente a la fiesta. De inmediato ella lo tomó y ambos volvieron a la fiesta; no sin que antes Pacifica diera un último vistazo al espejo, desde su posición no podía ver su reflejo, pero se imaginaba que la chica, ella misma, aún estaba allí, sonriendo ampliamente mientras decía que eso si era lo correcto.

.

Claro que Pacifica había sido el centro de atención en innumerables veces antes, pero, en el momento en que cada asistente de la fiesta posó sus ojos sobre ella y Dipper, sintió como si eso se tratara de una experiencia completamente nueva y aterradora. Sin embargo, luego dar una rápida mirada a la gente del pueblo que se encontraba reunida allí no encontró eso que siempre había visto cuando la observaban, admiración, temor, envidia, furia o cualquier otra cosa, al contrario, parecían miradas de, primero: asombro, por, bueno, su aparición, compañero, vestido, en resumen; y segundo: agradecimiento: por salvar sus vidas, por dejarlos entrar y disfrutar, quizás por primera y última vez, de una fiesta como esa.

—¿Todo bien, Pacifica?

—¿Eh? Sí, sí, ¿por qué no habría de estarlo? —algo había cambiado, Pacifica estaba segura, pero aun así parecía tan irreal que asustaba. —Solo… solo no me dejes caer mientras bajamos las escaleras.

—No caerás, tranquila, mientras Dipper Pines esté aquí, eso no pasará.

El brazo de Dipper se sintió más firme contra el suyo, como si de verdad estuviera planeando no dejarla caer, en ese momento o en cualquier otro. Pacifica se sintió un tanto avergonzada, siempre pretendiendo ser la fuerte frente a los demás, siempre temiendo y obedeciendo frente a sus padres y a una campana, pero, de un momento a otro, dejando eso atrás para sentir sus pies volverse gelatina por unas cuantas palabras y el agradable contacto de ese chico; no era ella, mas no le importaba, le gustaba, a decir verdad. Mientras bajaban cuidadosamente la escalera, nunca se sabía cuándo algo podía aparecer de la nada y hacerlos tropezar, Pacifica observó de reojo a Dipper, para encontrarse con que este mismo ya la estaba mirando de vuelta. Su respuesta instintiva y natural fue desviar la mirada para parecer que intentaba ver otra cosa y, si no fuera por el rubor que rápidamente se extendió por sus mejillas, habría funcionado. Dipper soltó una risita que iba entre los nervios y la diversión, y, antes de que Pacifica pudiera decir algo al respecto, tres figuras, con grandes sonrisas que amenazaban con escapar de sus rostros, se cruzaron en su camino. Mabel y sus amigas, Candy y Grenda, parecían a punto de estallar y por nada del mundo quitaban la vista de encima de los brazos unidos de ambos chicos. Luego de percatarse de ello, y como si se hubiesen puesto de acuerdo, ambos se soltaron y fingieron no tener idea de lo que pasaba mirando en direcciones opuestas.

—Oh… ¡Chicas! Estábamos por ir a buscarlas, nosotros…eso— comenzó Dipper dándoles una fugaz mirada.

—Se tardaron bastante, ¿eh? Tal vez estaban ocupados por ahí, quién sabe…— dijo Grenda alzando juguetonamente las cejas.

—Quizás necesitaban un poco de privacidad, la fiesta se está convirtiendo en un caos…— sugirió Candy dando una mirada a lo que se había convertido la gran fiesta del año. Nada de elegancia, solo diversión.

—¡Dipper! ¡Pacifica! — gritó Mabel entusiasmada. — ¡Dios! Tu vestido… ustedes dos juntos…la fiesta, si no lo estuviera viendo no lo creería.

—Calma, señoritas, calma, por favor…— y Dipper simplemente intentaba acallar todo el ruido y el alboroto que estaban haciendo, a la vez que intentaba batallar sin resultados con el sonrojo que aparecía en sus mejillas.

—¡Vamos! ¡Dígannos que estaban haciendo!

—Glenda… no te preocupes, lo sabremos, nadie calla para siempre.

—¡Dipper, Dipper! ¿Algo está pasando? No nos habías contado.

Todos se movían de acá para allá, intentaban llamar la atención o tener la palabra por más de cinco segundos o simplemente, en modo de juego, se empujaban unos a otros, como algo completamente normal. En el pasado a Pacifica aquella situación de bullicio y desorden le hubiera resultado algo completamente molesto, irritante y hasta estúpido, pero, en ese momento, teniendo esa imagen en frente y unos nuevos ojos para observar la realidad, no parecía ser algo tan malo, era hasta entretenido. Le daban ganas de unirse a ellos y divertirse sin importar lo que los demás pensaran. Y lo hizo, comenzó a reír como no lo había hecho antes y de inmediato, como si fuera algo que ocurre una vez cada mil años, todos voltearon a verla, guardando un completo silencio para contemplar aquel raro espectáculo de la naturaleza. Cuando Pacifica se sintió más que observada la risa lentamente se fue apagando hasta que se unió al silencio que la estaba rodeando; el color carmesí tampoco tardó mucho en subir hasta sus mejillas para terminar cubriendo por completo su rostro. Lo bueno fue que, en vez de tener más silencio para sentirse como un completo bicho raro, todos comenzaron a reír de igual manera, diciendo claramente: es normal ser raro, más si estás con nosotros.

—¡Uf! Pacifica me sorprende cada vez más.— murmuró Mabel entre la risa y el llanto.

—Uh… ¿y eso es bueno?

En una perfecta sincronización, todos voltearon a mirarla y asintieron. Pacifica sonrió avergonzada, aun sabiendo que los Pines y sus amigas eran raros, vivía diciéndose eso cada vez que los veía, seguía allí parada, sonriendo como tonta. Si ellos eran raros, ella lo era aún más, porque seguía allí y le agradaba.

—¡Es uno de nosotros! — gritó Grenda emocionada, mientras alzaba ambos brazos en plan de victoria.

—¡Vamos a ver la fuente de chocolate y luego a bailar! — Candy también se contagió con la energía y emoción de su amiga.

—Bailar— una pequeña ampolleta debió de haberse encendido en la cabeza de Mabel. —¡Esperen! ¡Reunión de chicas, ahora!

Mabel tomó a Candy y Grenda por las muñecas, las arrastró por el pasillo hasta a un lugar más apartado y comenzó con lo que se asemejaba una junta super secreta de chicas, o algo peor, todo en menos de un segundo. Dipper y Pacifica intercambiaron una mirada en la que se preguntaron el uno al otro que ocurría; él debería estar acostumbrado a esos súbitos cambios de su hermana, pero parecía igual o más confundido que ella, o, pensándolo bien, asustado. En realidad, mientras más entendía esa mirada que le daba, más se daba cuenta de que eso no era confusión, sino miedo. ¿Miedo? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué estarían planeando Mabel y sus amigas para que Dipper tuviera esa cara? Pacifica dejó aquel juego de miradas que tenía con el chico, ¿hacía calor allí o era solo ella?, para observar a las chicas que hacías gestos, reían y murmuraban cosas mientras los apuntaban, pensando que no las veían.

Se distrajo solo un segundo, para volver a mirar a Dipper.

—¿Qué…?— comenzó Pacifica, pero se detuvo al sentir unas manos en su espalda que la empujaron con gran fuerza.

Como era de esperase en una situación así, por la sorpresa, la distracción y esos estúpidos tacones, la rubia perdió el equilibrio y cayó hacia adelante, esperando así una indeseable visita al suelo. Por suerte para ella, Dipper, que había puesto la mayor parte de su atención sobre ella, reaccionó a tiempo y logró adelantarse unos cuantos pasos más para atraparla entre sus brazos antes de que las cosas se pusieran peor. Inconscientemente, Dipper estrechó entre sus brazos a Pacifica en modo protector, temiendo tontamente que si la soltaba volvería a caer y recordando repentinamente lo que le había dicho sobre las escaleras: que no la dejaría caer. Claro que no estaba mintiendo. La chica se quedó completamente quieta entre los brazos ajenos, hasta parecía que se había quedado congelada en su lugar; momentos antes de que todo se hubiera vuelto un caos en la fiesta, ella y Dipper habían compartido un abrazo, fugaz, pero lo habían hecho, el cual había acabado en un rápido distanciamiento, seguido de una incómoda situación. En ese momento, extrañamente, esos pequeños y débiles brazos se sentían realmente cómodos y seguros, y no quería dejarlos.

El abrazo duró unos segundos, quizás minutos, que parecieron horas, y en cuanto se separaron, ya no se sentía esa atmósfera de incomodidad, era algo nuevo, pero difícil de explicar, que había quitado una pared invisible que se encontraba entre ambos.

Y para no romper el hermoso momento en el que era espectadora número uno, la causante de que Pacifica hubiera casi caído los observó en silencio, como si las palabras o cualquier movimiento pudieran arruinar aquel singular, pero encantador instante. Mabel sonrió muy orgullosa de sí misma, el plan había funcionado a la perfección, por muy brusco que fuera el comienzo, pero por supuesto, ella era una maestra en el amor, así que se alejó de allí, no sin antes de que ella y sus amigas comenzaran a cantar en voz alta.

—¡A bailar, a bailar! — a ellas se les unieron el resto de los asistentes de la fiesta. Dipper se veía aún más nervioso que antes.

—Si no quieres…— susurró Pacifica tan bajo que solo él pudo oírla. —aún puedo ir a bailar con tu hermana y sus amigas.

Dipper se quedó sin palabras, era pésimo para bailar y pésimo con las chicas, así que eso no ayudaba de mucho. En busca de algo de ayuda, posó sus ojos en su hermana, que hacía señas y gesticulaba con la boca una palabra que no entendió bien. Debía calmar sus nervios y…

 _Hazlo._ Decía Mabel moviendo solamente los labios. _Es ahora o nunca._

—No, quiero decir…— se aclaró la voz y, por primera vez, observó bien los ojos de Pacifica. — no tienes que bailar con ellas, porque, esta noche, quiero ser el único que tenga ese placer.

Ante la atenta mirada de…todo el mundo, en realidad, Dipper le tendió su mano a Pacifica y esta, sin pensarlo dos veces, la tomó, mientras era guiada lentamente hasta la pista de baile. Cabe decir que ella tampoco era muy experta en lo que a los bailes de salón se refería, en esa clase de fiestas siempre observaba, aunque soñaba con hacerlo alguna vez, así que quizás aquello terminara convirtiéndose en un gran desastre, pero, ¿realmente importaba? Si era perfecto o no, daba igual, lo que quería ella, y él, era solamente divertirse, quizás no tanto como para hacer el ridículo, pero ya se acostumbraría.

—La verdad es que… no soy muy buena con esto— confesó a medida que se acercaban al centro.

—Dímelo a mí, de entre los más inexpertos, yo soy el peor.

Ambos rieron y se acomodaron en el centro. Afortunadamente no fueron los únicos que pensaron que sería una buena idea bailar, así que no estarían tan solos mientras se pisaran el uno al otro o tropezaran. Dipper volvió a aclararse la garganta, y Pacifica sabía por qué, lo que le pareció aún más gracioso. Torpemente el chico posó una de sus manos en la cintura de la chica, su otra mano ya estaba ocupada sosteniendo la mano ajena, mientras ella ocupaba su mano disponible para colocarla sobre el hombro ajeno. Era vergonzoso y ambos chicos compartían un adorable sonrojo en sus rostros, además de una sonrisa, pero no importaba, ¿solo era un baile no? Moverse, seguir el compás de la música, permanecer juntos y mirarse a los ojos.

Mirarse a los ojos.

Era absurdo, hasta hace un par de días atrás apenas podían cruzar una mirada sin asquearse u odiarse al instante aún más, sin embargo, allí en el baile, en medio de toda la gente del pueblo, no podían romper ese contacto visual. Más que antiguos enemigos, parecían viejos amigos que no se habían visto en años, y quizás así fuera, viejos amigos que perdieron el contacto, se odiaron, pero volvieron a hacer las paces. En el momento en que la hermosa música, lenta y calmada, comenzó a sonar, ambos comenzaron a moverse de un lado a otro, adelante y atrás torpemente; para Pacifica seguía siendo imposible moverse correctamente con esos zapatos y para Dipper, bueno, en su sangre no había una pizca de música. Pero aun así, con un baile que debía de verse divertido desde afuera, con las constantes pisadas que se daban mutuamente y por más que fueran contra el ritmo lento de la canción, se lo estaban pasando de lo más bien. Pacifica reía ante lo tonto que era todo eso y porque lo estaba disfrutando, Dipper se contagiaba de su risa, y soltaba una que otra broma, para volver a oírla reír; charlaban como si no estuvieran en medio de un baile, como si nada hubiese pasado ni estuviese pasando, como si nadie tuviese sus ojos puestos en ellos; intercambiaban miradas sutiles, miradas rápidas y vergonzosas y otras que decían miles de cosas que no podrían ser pronunciadas.

¿A quien le importaba si al otro día la encerraban en la mansión castigada de por vida? ¿Por qué debía preocuparse si había arruinado o no el nombre de su familia? ¿Pensaban ellos, sus padres, que después de todo eso, volverían a tener a la niña controlada por la campana? No, no importaba, no debía y ellos ni siquiera debían pensar en que todo volvería a ser como lo era antes.

Pacifica se acercó aún más a Dipper y él acortó todas las distancias que quedaban, se quedaron bailando así, juntos. Habría un largo camino que recorrer, intentar reparar el pasado de su familia, intentar arreglar las relaciones con el resto de las personas que aún veían a su familia como unos monstruos, y lo eran, y por sobretodo, hacer lo que a ella se le diera la gana. ¿Tener amigos como Dipper, Mabel, Candy o Grenda? Si ellos estaban dispuestos a perdonarla por todas las rencillas del pasado, entonces ella estaría deseosa de tener amigos tan geniales como ellos. Aunque en cuanto a Dipper, al parecer eso sería un poco más complicado.

—¿En qué piensas? — preguntó él con gran curiosidad y una sonrisa divertida en los labios.

—¿Uh? Cosas, solo…— definitivamente lo de Dipper sería una prueba difícil, aunque no imposible, pero sabía que la chica en el espejo no era de las que se acobardaran tan fácilmente. — …cosas.

* * *

 _Cositos. Salió algo cursi, pero ellos lo merecían :c (?)_

 _Espero que les haya gustado y si fue así, déjenme su opinión en los comentarios, si no fue así, comenten también 8'D Todas las críticas serán bien recibidas._

 _Gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer, nos leeremos una próxima vez, adiós!_


End file.
